The amazing race fanfiction style
by youdakid91
Summary: This is a race with many characters including my friends on skype and I just wanted to give it my hand at writing a story
1. Introduction

Authors note: This is my first try at a fanfic so I don't want any negative comments of any kind. Constructive critism is fine though. Also the italics mean the characters were speaking in an interview.

It's a calm sunny day when a young man who looks humanoid in shape walks into the field. He has a black tail with a white tip, beige pants, and a black jacket on and he comes on the field to introduce himself. "My name is Poof the inferno lion and out on this field is where 11 teams will embark on a journey in a race around the world. Helicopters are now flying the teams over here to the starting line. The teams are:

**Sonic and Amy: married**

_Sonic: The only reason I agreed to do this is because she wouldn't shut up about it._

_Amy: Oh my gosh sony wony we're gonna travel around the world and make lots of new friends!_

**Jon and Melissa: married**

_Jon: We've been married for a year and we both have dreams of seeing the world and doing all kinds of things together. As long as I'm with Melissa we can do anything._

_Melissa: Jon is smart, strong, funny, and sometimes a little over his head X3_

_Jon: hey!_

_Melissa: but I still love him and we're willing to do whatever it takes to win._

**Clay and Emma: newly dating**

_Clay: I'm from the UK and Emma is from Austrailia so distance doesn't really bother us. I want to prove to her that I'm ready for anything and everything._

_Emma: Clay and I even though we weren't dating for very long have gotten along nicely and we're ready and willing so bring it on._

**Kendall and Venice: good friends**

_Kendall: I've known Venice for about three years now and I haven't seen him for a while so I thought this would be a good time to reconnect._

_Venice: I may be the sexiest hedgehog alive but I don't know everything. That's when I came in contact with Kendall and I wanted to recap our experiences together after not seeing her for so long so this race is bound to give us memories of adventure._

**Wario and Waluigi: brothers from the mushroom kingdom**

_Wario: Ima Wario! Ima gonna win! a million dollars is on the line and I want it!_

_Waluigi: we're gonna get the money! Wahahaha!_

**Link and Zelda: dating**

_Link is making those grunting noises (translation: saving Hyrule can be tiresome so Zelda and I decided to get away for a while and this race is just what we need)_

_Zelda: I want to go out into the world and see more places outside of Hyrule. Besides I need a change of pace after being kidnapped by Ganondorf so many times._

**Kat and Crystal: twin sisters**

_Kat: Mom and Dad are on this race so we thought we could do it too._

_Crystal: I want to see all sorts of places and beat my dad! X3_

**Snake and Samus: dating**

_Snake: The only reason we agreed to do this is because we were bored not to mention we're the sexiest characters in brawl._

_Samus: Snake always loves it when I do my final smash and I will use my beauty and wits to win._

**Fox and Falco: pilots from the lylat system**

_Fox: I've been flying around for years saving my planet from Andross and all that boring stuff. Besides I need a change of pace._

_Falco: We could use our Arwings to get from place to place but where's the fun in that?_

**Fred and Judy: youtube celebrities**

_Fred: HEY IT'S FREEEEED! so I'm like going on the amazing race with Judy and I'm like oh my god and stuff..._

_5 hours later..._

_Fred: ...and my mom says I should pack a lunch and all_

_Judy: the only reason I agreed to do this with Fred is because he wouldn't shut up about Kevin stealing his bike._

**Peach and Daisy: Princesses from the mushroom kingdom**

_Peach: Don't let our good looks deceive you. We aim to win so we can banish Bowser from the mushroom kingdom_

_Daisy: Yeah I'm tired of that moron always kidnapping Peach so we're in it to win it!_

Poof: Which one of these eleven teams has the right skills, technique, and combination, to win the one million dollar grand prize? All this and more will be answered as we get ready to begin the amazing race.

All the teams are shown lined up horizontally as Poof explains the rules.

Poof: In just a few minutes you will embark on a race around the world for one million dollars. This race is divided into several legs and you will be completing tasks along the way. At the end of each leg, there is a pit stop. Eight of these pit stops are elimination points so you need to get to them as quick as you can because if you're last, you'll be eliminated. Now your first clue is waiting on top of the bags you brought with you. So when I give you the signal, you may run over to your bags, read the clue, and drive into these marked cars. After that the rest is up to you. The first team to cross the finish line will win one million dollars!

Everyone cheers at that statement

Poof: Now before we start, there are two things that will happen in this first leg.

There is confusion amoungst the teams as Poof is shown holding a slip of paper

Poof: This is a second chance. The first team to complete the deteor task in this leg will earn it. With second chance if you come in last, you'll be eliminated but you'll get to choose which previously eliminated team would you like to race in your place. However if you come in last at a non elimination leg, you'll lose the second chance. The other thing is the express pass. Whoever comes in first in this leg will earn it. With it you can skip any task once before leg eight. That also applies to second chance however second chance will be useless if you are eliminated from the final four. Now is everybody ready.

The teams are shown cheering.

Poof: travel safe...

The teams are positioning themselves

Poof: the world is waiting...

After a few seconds of silence...

Poof: GO!

Everyone is running to their bags now as the camera is showing several angles. The first three teams to arrive are Jon and Melissa, Clay and Emma, and Sonic and Amy

_Jon and Melissa:_

_Currently in 1st place_

Jon: Fly to...

_Clay and Emma:_

_Currently in 2nd place_

Clay: ...Argentina...

_Sonic and Amy:_

_Currently in 3rd place_

Sonic: ...you have $189 for this leg of the race

to be continued...


	2. Leg 1

Poof: (offscreen) teams will have to fly over 5,450 miles to San Juan Argentina. Once they land, they will have to look for marked cars outside the airport where their next clue awaits.

_Jon and Melissa:_

_Currently in 1st place_

Jon: Argentina alright!

Melissa: And we're in first place! X3

_Clay and Emma:_

_Currently in 2nd place_

Clay: we gotta find the airport

Emma: and follow Jon and Melissa

_Sonic and Amy:_

_Currently in 3rd place_

Amy: I am traveling with my sony wony!

Sonic: man I wish I was going to Argentina without this girl!

_Wario and Waluigi:_

_Currently in 4th place_

Wario: Ima Wario! Ima gonna win!

Waluigi: just as soon as we catch them we will pass them all! In fact there's Sonic and Amy dead ahead!

Wario and Waluigi proceed to pass them

_Wario and Waluigi:_

_Currently in 3rd place_

Wario: so long losers!

_Peach and Daisy:_

_Currently in 5th place_

Peach: we gotta find the airport Daisy

Later the five teams arrive at the airport

Jon: we need two tickets to Argentina

Poof: (offscreen) what the teams don't know is the first flight leaves at 9AM and can only carry five teams. The second flight carries the remaining six teams and leaves an hour later. The first flight carries Jon and Melissa, Clay and Emma, Wario and Waluigi, Sonic and Amy, and Peach and Daisy. The second flight arriving an hour later carries Kat and Crystal, Link and Zelda, Fox and Falco, Fred and Judy, Kendall and Venice, and Snake and Samus.

The camera takes several shots of San Juan Argentina as the first flight arrives and out of the gates, Peach and Daisy are the first ones out and finds the marked cars

_Peach and Daisy:_

_Currently in 1st place_

Daisy: make your way to Jardin petit hotel

Poof: (offscreen) teams will have to make their way to the Jardin petit hotel where they will find their next clue

Peach and Daisy drive off with Clay and Emma not far behind them

_Clay and Emma:_

_Currently in 2nd place_

Clay: let's go

Clay and Emma hop inside their car just as the other teams catch up to them

_Jon and Melissa:_

_Currently in 3rd place_

_Sonic and Amy:_

_Currently in 4th place_

_Wario and Waluigi:_

_Currently in 5th place_

Wario: pass them pass them pass them!

Just like that Wario and Waluigi pass Sonic and Amy and Jon and Melissa

_Wario and Waluigi:_

_Currently in 3rd place_

Waluigi: wahaha!

Peach and Daisy arrive at the hotel and open the clue

_Peach and Daisy:_

_Currently in 1st place_

Peach: deteor

Poof: A deteor is a choice between two tasks each with it's own pros and cons. In this deteor teams have to choose between room service, or bottle. In room service, teams are given a list and must deliver all the food in the rooms on that list. Once they're done, the bartender will give them their next clue. The task doesn't require any physical strength, and teams with sharp navigation skills can finish quickly. In bottle, teams will have to go over the counter and look through 200 bottles on the bar for a clue inside. There is nothing physical about this task either, but searching through many bottles for a clue, could take a while.

Peach: let's do the service.

_Clay and Emma: _

_Currently in 2nd place_

Clay: let's do what the girls are doing

Emma: ok

At the time that was happening, the second flight was landing

_Fox and Falco:_

_Currently in 6th place_

Fox: let's go Falco

_Snake and Samus:_

_Currently in 7th place_

_Kat and Crystal:_

_Currently in 8th place_

Kat: do we even have licenses?

Crystal: just drive

_Fred and Judy:_

_Currently in 9th place_

Fred: like ohmygosh Judy we're in Argentina. My mom always wanted to go to Argentina and-

Judy: SHUT UP AND DRIVE FRED!

_Link and Zelda:_

_Currently in 10th place_

Zelda: are we even going the right way Link?

Link being Link cannot talk because Nintendo was too lazy to give him an actual voice

Zelda: oh right I forgot you can't talk properly

_Kendall and Venice:_

_Currently in Last place_

Venice: we've got some major catching up to do

Kendall: yeah not to mention we're lost

Meanwhile at the deteor Clay and Emma actually finished the deteor before Peach and Daisy

_Clay and Emma:_

_Currently in 1st place_

Emma: make your way to the pit stop

Poof: (offscreen) teams will now have to make their way to this place, The Natural Sciences Museum. This facility, housed in a former railway station known for its dinosaur fossil collections, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated.

Clay and Emma left the deteor just as Peach and Daisy were delivering their last load of food before receiving their clue

_Peach and Daisy:_

_Currently in 2nd place_

Peach: the pit stop Daisy!

Just as they left they passed Jon and Melissa who just arrived

_Jon and Melissa:_

_Currently in 3rd place_

Jon and Melissa: (in unison) service

At that point Wario and Waluigi and Sonic and Amy walked in

_Wario and Waluigi:_

_Currently in 4th place_

Wario: let'sa do the bottles!

_Sonic and Amy:_

_Currently in 5th place_

Amy: I always wanted to be a maid! Let's do service!

_Wario and Waluigi:_

_on bottles_

Waluigi: this is harder than it looks bro. I cannot find a stinking clue in any of these bottles

Wario: quit being such a crybaby Waluigi or we'll fall behind!

At the pitstop Poof was waiting for the first team to arrive. Then he saw two shadows which was indeed the first team. Clay and Emma ran up to the pitstop and stepped on the mat.

Poof: Clay and Emma...you're team number one!

_Clay and Emma_

_1st Place_

Clay: SWELL!

Emma: YAAAAAAAY!

Poof: And I got some good news for you. As the winners of this leg of the race you have won the all important express pass. Also for completing the deteor first you have also won the second chance. Peach and Daisy come on up here!

Peach and Daisy step onto the mat

Poof: Peach and Daisy...you're team number two!

_Peach and Daisy_

_2nd Place_

Peach: It's not first but we can take it

At that point Fox and Falco arrive at the deteor

_Fox and Falco:_

_Currently in 6th place_

Falco: bottles Fox

at that point Sonic and Amy and Jon and Melissa finish their deteors

_Sonic and Amy:_

_Currently in 3rd place_

Sonic: make your way to the pit stop

_Jon and Melissa:_

_Currently in 4th place_

Melissa: the last team to check in will be eliminated

At this point Snake and Samus and Kat and Crystal arrive

_Snake and Samus:_

_Currently in 7th place_

Snake: bottles

_Kat and Crystal:_

_Currently in 8th place_

Kat and Crystal: service

At the pit stop, Sonic and Amy and Jon and Melissa check in virtually almost at the same time but Sonic and Amy manage to check in a hare before Jon and Melissa

Poof: Sonic and Amy you're team number three

_Sonic and Amy_

_3rd Place_

Poof: That makes Mom and Dad aka Jon and Melissa team number four

_Jon and Melissa_

_4th Place_

Meanwhile with Fox and Falco and Wario and Waluigi

Waluigi: hey bro! I found something!

Wario: what is it!

Waluigi: It's a clue!

Fox also found his clue

_Wario and Waluigi and Fox and Falco_

_Currently in 5th and 6th place respectively_

At this point Kendall and Venice arrive

_Kendall and Venice:_

_Currently in 9th place_

As they start to deliver food Kat and Crystal finish their run

Samus: son of a bitch...

_Kat and Crystal:_

_Currently in 7th place_

Kat: make your way to the next pit stop let's go!

Wario and Waluigi step on the mat

Poof: Wario and Waluigi...you're team number five!

_Wario and Waluigi_

_5th Place_

Fred and Judy arrive next at the deteor

Fred: let's do service Judy!

Poof: Fox and Falco...you're team number six!

_Fox and Falco_

_6th Place_

At that point Link and Zelda arrive last at the deteor and they do service

Poof: Kat and Crystal...you're team number seven.

_Kat and Crystal_

_7th Place_

Link and Zelda do their deteor rather quickly just as Kendall and Venice finish theirs followed by Snake and Samus and it becomes a three way race to the pit stop

Poof: Link and Zelda...you're team number eight!

_Link and Zelda_

_8th Place_

Poof: Kendall and Venice you're team number nine

_Kendall and Venice_

_9th Place_

Poof: Snake and Samus you're team number ten

_Snake and Samus_

_10th Place_

Fred is just there talking about his experiences and doesn't realize he's in last place until Poof comes to his location.

Poof: Fred and Judy all the other teams have checked into the pit stop and I'm sorry to tell you that you are indeed the last team to have arrived.

_Fred and Judy_

_Last Place_

Poof: And I am sorry to tell you you have both been eliminated from the race.

Judy: Oh well I knew this would happen anyway

Poof: what do you mean?

Judy: just look at Fred and wonder no further.

Poof looks at Fred and notices him talking to random people.

Poof: oh that's why

Current standings:

1st: Clay and Emma

2nd: Peach and Daisy

3rd: Sonic and Amy

4th: Jon and Melissa

5th: Wario and Waluigi

6th: Fox and Falco

7th: Kat and Crystal

8th: Link and Zelda

9th: Kendall and Venice

10th: Snake and Samus

11th: Fred and Judy **Eliminated**


End file.
